1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a glare eliminating device and in particular to means which provides for substantial universal adjustment and for easy out of the way storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been desirable to provide for a motorist an effective sun and/or headlight shield, having a cross sectional area sufficiently large enough to obscure the objectional rays, but yet small in size as to not obstruct the driver's clear view of the road. The conventional large size fold-down visor is not adequate because of its tendency to obscure such a great portion of a driver's view in attempting to screen out the rays of the sun.
To eliminate glare effecting a motorist from either the sun or from the headlights of on-coming cars, devices, other than conventional visors, have been suggested. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,878,714 and 3,261,638. Such devices have been relatively complicated and have had a plurality of spaced shielding areas requiring more than a simple touch of the hand for adjustment. While many previous devices were adjustable to some extent, they were generally characterized by a limited range of adjustment. Thus, these models, which offered only limited adjustment capabilities, left the driver with substantial visual areas where glare from the sun could still be hazardous to safe driving. Likewise, most of these devices required permanent affixation and/or were not readily movable from the initial setting while the vehicle was in motion, and were not readily storable permitting for free access and use of the existing conventional visor.
Reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,180 wherein the disclosed mounting means consisted of a length of hook-type pressure sensitive releasably-engaging cloth materials such as commonly sold under the Trademark VELCRO, affixed by an adhesive along the inner windshield molding or the like and on the bottom of the mounting bracket. An increasing number of foreign and domestic vehicles have inner windshield moldings made of rubber and other materials which reject pressure sensitive adhesives. Likewise, in extreme heat the material occasionally tends to separate from the windshield molding or from the bottom of the mounting bracket.